


Reckless and a little stupid

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: When your boyfriend just doesn't think about concequences





	

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this yesterday mostly to the group chat with my friends as we all collectively complained about the weather and the lockdown yesterday. I mean i love pokemon go and i have to say, with all that rain if my current phone could have supported the game (rip my other phone) i'd have gone out there but anyways, enjoy this fic!

“Are you an idiot?” Kakashi gritted out, he held his hand to his face in order to not grab the man before him. “Do you think this is some sort of game?” Most of his words were drowned by the rain and rising wind outside but he knew Naruto had heard him.

“Come on there was no danger.” Naruto snorted, his umbrella clattered to the floor and his raincoat followed. “You think I’d have gotten another chance like this? I didn’t want to waste the day.”

“You aren’t to leave home until the all clear is given.” Kakashi hissed. “You know that, everyone knows that. This is no time to go gallivanting to town playing pokemon go! Everyone is home for a good reason.”

“Carton supermarket was opening when I was driving back up. Naruto pointed out. “And besides it’s a tropical depression and it hasn’t gotten here yet. I checked before I went out! Tropical depressions never get this sort of treatment Kakashi. A storm I would have stayed home out of precaution but at least be serious, I left home at five the only dangerous thing was… nothing. We’ve gone to work in worse.”

“God help me.” Kakashi groaned. He placed his hands on his hips while he prayed for patience. “You’re not getting it.”

“I’m getting it well enough but you had to come here too, you might live two minutes’ drive away but you still drove Kakashi.” Naruto gave him a dry look. “And with this sort of rain who wouldn’t? Bridgetown was empty! I hit all the pokestops like twice! More actually because I had my battery bank with me. I caught a Squirtle between the statue and the bridge! The amount of pokemon I got after I dropped some lures, it is ridiculous. I lucked out.” Naruto grinned. “I took over the gym at UWI on my way back up, Team Instinct until someone on hall takes it back over.”

“God help me.” Kakashi sighed. “God help me, I can’t believe you left home when everyone was instructed to stay inside due to a storm approaching to play pokemon go.”

“Hit a few vending machines on my way too. And it is a storm now.” Naruto snorted. “Not much of one considering it isn’t really going to hit us, more like Tropical Breeze Matthew. That thunderstorm a few weeks back was far worse. Electricity and water went out, Holetown, Speightstown flooded and town was a mess. Everything went on as normal.” Naruto pointed out before he grinned. “And you drove here.”

“To check on you.” Kakashi bristled.

“Uh huh.” Naruto said dryly. “More like… the rain is falling it is cold out and going to get more cold… and you thought we could do a bit of cuddling… minus clothes of course.”

“Maybe.” Kakashi muttered. “But that mood was killed when I discovered you were gone.”

“I’d say sorry but I caught like forty pokemon this morning so… we still can? One the vending machines I stopped by was the lube and condom one? And maybe I had plans of going by you after I had changed?”

Kakashi tried to convince himself that he was not affected by Naruto’s words but he had come over to see if his boyfriend needed a little comfort during the storm. He had just forgotten how much of an adreline junkie Naruto was. Compared to the tornadoes Naruto had chased back in college with the wild group of idiots he had studied with, the current state of Matthew had to look like a sunny day.

Understandable but still stupid. “I might be able to get my mood back.” He said slowly. “If you promise me the next time you go deciding to break island curfew in order to catch a- a fricken pokemon.” He gritted. “You call me and we talk about it first. Regardless of whether the storm or depression has hit the island yet.” Naruto sighed heavily before he nodded and Kakashi smiled brightly. “Now first for you a warm shower… then let’s get the place bright and cosy."

 


End file.
